Magnus Bane at Hogwarts
by LokiwifeWinchester
Summary: Magnus is asked by Dumbledore to come teach at Hogwarts and he agrees as long as Alec can come to. So this is a story of what mischief Magnus gets up to and really just some good Malec moments so hope you enjoy. Comments and ideas Welcomed!
1. Going to Hogwarts

**MAGNUS BANE**

I walk into the Leaky Courdren looking for an old friend of mine, I scan the room and spot him sitting with some other people in the back.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask walking up behind him and his companions.

"Magnus, yes of course I'm glad you could make it on such short notice this wasn't an inconvenience to you I hope?" he asks me as I pull up a chair to sit with them.

"Yes it is, I currently have a sexy shadowhunter sleeping in my bed that I could be taking advantage of," I reply.

Dumbledore rolls his eyes, "Never going to change are you Magnus?" I just shrug my shoulders and look at him silently willing him to get to the point of this meeting.

Dumbledore sees the look in my eyes and sighs, " I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"And what would that favor be?" I ask.

He is silent for a minute looking at the people sitting with him, an older lady dressed in green robes and a pointed hat with a stern looking face, the other one had black chin length hair and was wearing black robes.

"I was wondering if you could come to Hogwarts and teach Cure of Magical Creatures," he finally says.

"Mmm one question... well really it is a demand I get to bring my boyfriend Alec with me," I tell him.

"Why of course," he responded at once.

"Then fine I will and when will I need to be there?"

"Tomorrow," he replies. With that I nod my head and get up to leave.

When I get back to the apartment Alec is up and is drinking coffe with a worrid look on his face but as soon as he sees me it melts away.

"Where did you go?" he asks.

"An old friend wanted to talk to me and asked me to go work at his school for the year," I tell him going over to sit beside him and steal his coffee. He slaps my hand but then gets up to go make me a cup.

"So did you say yes?" He asks.

" Yah and your coming with me," I tell him as he hands me my cup of coffee I set it down and grab him around the waist sitting him in my lap.

"Magnus," he whines but stops when I kiss him then start to kiss down his jaw and his neck. I push him down onto the couch so that I'm on top of him and his back is pressed into the cushions. "Magnus is this your way of trying to get me to say yes to going with you?" He asks somewhat out of breath.

"I don't know what your talking about but are you going to I mean would you let me go there all alone for an entire school year will you?"

"Wait what do you mean where is this school?" He asks me his eyes going wide.

"Britain it's a school for magic and they stay there throughout the school year and go home for holidays and summer." I tell him going back to kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Fine, but I have to tell the others I'm leaving or there going to be pissed." he informs me trying to push me off.

"Already done love, and all your stuff is packed and ready to go, we leave tonight to go get some supplies," I inform him.


	2. Supplies and Hogwarts

**MAGNUS BANE**

I take Alec to the wizard bank first to get some of my wizard money out and then I take him to the shops showing him around since it hadn't really changeded much since I had last been here a hundred years ago. We go to the book shop and get the book that had been assigned to the students and some other books just for some reading and catching up on the wizards and what they've been doing since I last had anything to do with their world. I then take Alec to see the shop where I got Chairman Meow and finally we stop and got some icecream when we were sitting there I filled him in on this world and the way it works and on Hogwarts. When we finished our icecream I took him to the Leaky Courdren and we used flu powder to get to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"Honey I'm home," I called out to the empty room.

Alec rolled his eyes and set his luggage on the ground and went to sit in a chair that was in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Magnus and this must be Alec nice to meet you," Dumbledore had entered the room and walked over to Alec shaking his hand then turning to me," your room is set up and waiting for you the students should be arriving in an hour." I nod my head and our stuff disappears to probably our room. "Do you remember where the Gryffindor common room is? Your room is near there, There's a painting that is of a boy and a cat playing under a tree. The password is your name till you decide to change it to anything that is your liking and to change it all you have to do is state the old password then tell it the new password simple really." Dumbledore tells me.

I nod my head and motion to Alec to follow me and we leave the headmaster to whatever he was doing before we showed up.

I take Alec along the moving stair cases and up to where the Griffendor commen room is located the I look for the painting that Dumbledore described. Alec walks behind me in shocked silence at eveything around him. When I get to the painting I tell it my name and it opens up into a large livingroom with a staircase leading up to another room and two other doors are on the ground floor.

"Okay time to work my magic," I say winking at Alec.

I changed the living room it now had a black leather couch in front of the fireplace with matching armchairs and a gold glittered rug on the floor. The walls were a midnight blue with splashes of sparkles here and there and the floor was a dark brown wood. the fireplace had green flames in it and was black marble which machetes the staircase. There were ceiling to floor windows that went all along the back of the room that look like they would fit in at a castle which is what we happen to be at. though I made sure they were one way so no one would know we were here. I also made a bookshelf run along another wall with our books already on them.

"Ready to look around at the other rooms?" I ask Alec. He nods his head and follows me to the door to the right of the stairs.

This room seemed to be a study.

"mmm what to do to this room...I know," I mutter to myself. I snap my fingers and the floor turns to a red carpet the ceiling red as well and the walls striped with gold and red. I change the desk from a boring brown to a glittering red and gold paint splatter. Behind the desk is the same windows I put in the living room. The bookshelves I change to match the desk. "Onward!" I shout and race off to the last room on this floor.

The room turned out to just be a closet so I decided to make it into a wardrobe and when you go through it you were in a garden. I made sure that it had a nice varriety of plants then satisfied I deciede it was time to go upstairs.

Me and Alec go upstairs to the bedroom and see a plain room with a doorway leading into a bathroom and in there a door leading into a closet. I grin good old Dumbledore knowing even if he did do something nice to this room it would be a waste of his time. I quickly have to room to my liking with a glitter rug, walls rainbow splater paint with glitter here and there and the ceiling looked like you were looking out at the sky which really you were. The fourposter bed was twice the normal size the drapes were the same color of Alecs eyes matching the comforter and the sheets were black.

The bathroom floor was black and green tile while the walls were the same as the bedroom. everything else was black marble, and the closet was a huge walk in closet with all my stuff on one side and all Alec's stuff on the other. When I finish an owl flies through the window with a letter telling me that Dumbledore also wants me to teach leasons on shadowhunters, warlocks, ectra. which I don't really mind I'd probaly end up haveing people asking all sorts of questions about that anyway. It also reminded me that the feast would be starting soon.

I decided to change for the feast so I put on a red and gold Gryffindor shirt and striped red and gold skinny jeans. I put gold sparkles in my hair and spiked it up. I walk into the bedroom to find Alec in the same drab sweater and jeans as earlier that is not gana work.

"Alec," I say lovingly.

Alec looks up at my face, "nu uh I know that face Magnus you are not giving me a make over not happening." he says while getting up and slowly backing up to the door that led down into the living room. "But Alec don't you love me come on you can't go to the feast looking like that I promise no glitter this time," I say following him giving him my best puppy dog face.

"NOOO," he screams as I tackle him to the floor just as he was reaching for the handle of the door. I drag him to the bathroom and give him a set of clothes then throw him into the closet, "no coming out till you have what I gave you on." I yell through the door as I lock it shut a smirk on my face.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Come on Magnus I put the bloody oufit on can I come out now." I hear him call through the door. I open the door and see him standing there with a black underarmor shirt with the sleaves cut off and black skinny jeans and back combat boots the same as mine except mine have gold and red sparkles all over them. AND DAMN DID HE LOOK SEXY, if we didnt have somewhere to be those clothes wouldn't have made it to the bedroom door (if you know what I mean). I ran my hands through his hair to give it the just out of bed look. Then grab his hand and we left for the feast.

Me and Alec enter through the big double doors just in time as Dumbledore was making the anouncement of the new Cure of Magical Creatures teacher aka me. "ahh well look here he is I hope you didn't have difficulty finding you way around Magnus."

" Not at all Dumbledore I just lost track of time fixing up Alec and mine quarters," I reply leading Alec up to the teachers table where two empty chairs waiting for us.

"Now back to what I was saying everyone I want you to welcome our new Cure of Magical Creatures teacher Professor Bane." I stand back up and wave winking at the Gryffindor since they seemed to notice my outfit consisted of their house colors and a Gryffindor shirt.

"Do you have anything you wish to tell the students?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Sure why not makes it where I don't have to repeat myself all day. Okay everyone I would just like to state before yah all start asking when yah are in my class no I am not a wizard I am what is called a warlock which means I am half demon. I'll also be teaching classes over people called Shadowhunters, warlocks of course, and our way of life and what not." I announce to the students.

Just as Dumbledore goes to continue on with his speech a lady that looked like a toad and was dressed in god awful bright bubble gum pink stood up and started her own little speech that I decided to ingore her and mess with Alec instead. Pokeing him in the side and whatnot.

When I notice that the toad was done and the food had appeard I also notice alot of the students would glance over at me nd then hurridly glance away. All except for thses three students who were constantly watchng me and you could tell they were really curious so I picked up my plate and walked over to the Griffendor table, when I did I had the whole halls eyes on me, and sat down with the three of them, Alec following close behind.

"Hello my name is Magnus Bane this is Alec Lightwood my boyfriend what do you call yourselves?" I ask.

They sat in shocked silence for a minute just like the entire hall then one of them with jet black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead said, "Hello my name is Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and that's Hermione Granger." he pointed out the redhead beside him and the bushy haired girl beside the redhead, Ron.

They nodded there heads at me, the hall was still silent..."WHAT THE HECK GUYS GO BACK TO TALKING I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO SOME PEOPLE AND GET TO KNOW THEM NOTHING WEIRD WHAT'S WITH THIS BLOODY SILENCE!" I yell out of nowhere then everyone slowly goes back to talking and I smile at the three.

"So whats Hogwarts like I haven't been around here for like a hundred years or so, what's new?" I ask them trying to start a conversation. "Wait your a hundred years old?" Ron asks. "Nope older," I reply and start in on my chocolate pie.

On the other side of Harry are two redheads that look like Ron.

"So are you two related to Ron?" I ask them.

"Yah my names Fred and this is George." One of them tell me.

"Cool so anyone here like pranking because the last time I was here I teamed up with peeves and lets just say that didn't end well." I ask the kids before me. The two twins smirk and nod their heads. "Okay nice to know for any future reference when I may or may not need somebody to help me get back at a kid who's giving me hell," I say shrugging my shoulders and acting like this was a completely normal way for a conversation to go between a teacher and students, and there was no planning for something most likely against the rules, most likely in the near future.

For the rest of the feast me and Alec sit at the Griffendor table getting to know the golden trio and the weasly twins, and when it was time for bed we headed to our room and went striaght to bed.


	3. First Class

**MAGNUS BANE**

"MAGNUS!" Alec screams effiencently waking me up.

"WHAT?" I scream back.

"Your glitter is all over the bed meaning its all over me also we have twenty minutes to be ready for our first class..." I roll over throw a pillow on my head and block out whatever else he had to say...wait did he say twenty minutes...I jump out of bed and start for the bathroom luckily I made two showers in here because Alec had decided to go ahead and take his because I wasn't listening to his little rant.

By the time I'm out of the shower he is already dressed and looks pissed...I might have fogotten to mention that I changed out his old wardrobe for better clothing, he was wearing a dark blue underarmor shirt, blue jeans and the same combat boots as last night, and not to forget a very pissed off but sexy looking face. I back away then go and get dressed. Today I'm wearing a red shirt with the words Griffendor for the house cup on the frount and a lion on the back, along with combat pants and bight yellow Griffendor converse ( have I mentioned I like Griffendor house?).

When we get to the edge of the forbdden forest in silence (Alec refuses to talk to me!) I see that all of my class is already, Griffendor and Slitheren...

"Okay so this is how its going to work I'll forget that any of you were late if you all forget I'm the latest good? good." I tell them as I walk up. "Also since I can figure yah have a lot of questions today will just be a question and answer day easy, who's first?"

All at once hands start to go up I pick out the one kid that was from Gryffindor, "Yes you there what's your name and question?"

"Nevile sir, and I was wondering why your here teaching us if your not a wizard?" He ask somewhat timid.

"Great question Nevile I have no Fucking idea how to answer that do to the problem Dumbledore didn't tell me he just wanted me here to take over this class and also teach a brand new class." I tell him cheerfully. "NEXT, you there blond Slitheren."

"My name is Malfloy and who the hell is that guy behind you?" he asks.

Mmmm someone to have the Weasley twins take care of for me? "Well he is my boyfriend and he can introduce himself..." I reply looking over at Alec to introduce himself.

"Hello my name is Alec Lightwood," he tells the class.

Another hand goes up.

"Yes what's your question?" I ask.

"Um mine is for Professor Lightwood (at this I almost laugh almost) what are all your tattoos for?" she asks.

"They aren't tattoos they are called angelic marks and I have them because I am a Shadowhunter, you'll learn about them when Magnus and I teach the other class we're hear for," he tells her. She nods her head and that's about how the entire class went and the rest of the day as well.

At dinner me and Alec ate with the Griffendors again and talked with them getting to know more about what's been going on in the wizarding world lately. We also learned more about toad lady...let me tell you she is a B.I.T.C.H. and I can tell me and her aren't going to get along.

Anyways at the moment me and Alec are sitting in front of the fire reading when we hear people outside of our qaurters, "the entrance has to be here somewhere...well I dont know thats just what Harry told me..." I smile and decide to help the twins out.

I open the painting and wave at them from down the hall, "What's up guys?" I ask.

They stare at me for a moment then shrug , I guess they never really see people who dress like me at the moment I was wearing Ironman pajama pants and a tank top with S.H.E.I.L.D. written on it. I motion for them to come in and when they do they stand there in shock.

"Yah Magnus likes glitter," Alec tells them seeing their shocked expressions.

"So what did yah wan to find me for?" I ask them.

"We wanted to know if you had anyone you wanted us to prank yet, we are bored and have nothing better to do so thought we would ask." Fred says.

"Mmmmm let me think ah yes do you know a kid by the name of Draco Mouthoff?"

"You mean Draco Malfloy." Alec tells me.

"No I mean Draco Mouthoff." I state looking at the twins.

They shake their heads and get evil grins on their faces that light my mischief filled heart with pure joy, I grin back at them and send them on their way before deciding to go to bed and I may of may not sleep who knows I might just get distracted by the sexy shadowhunter next to me.

**3RD PERSON FOLLOWING THE TWINS**

The twins walk down the hall to the Slytherin commenroom and useing the muraders map they barrowed back from Harry they said the passward and made they way to where Malfoy was sleeping. They had decided since Professor Bane liked Griffendor house so much to do Draco's hair half red half gold then they put Draco Mouthoff on his forehead. Then for the final event to be much aproved by Magnus they set up a bucket full of glitter out outside the greathall doors made to where it would only fall on Draco's head and it was invisible to anyone who happended to glance where it was.


	4. Familiars

**MAGNUS BANE**

"Magnus wake up, Magnus if you don't get up right now I'll drag you into the shower and turn it on," I hear Alec trying to wake me up. I roll over and throw a pillow over my shoulder at him.

"That's it," I hear him mutter.

"Shit," I yell all of a sudden I was swung over Alec's shoulder. "Hey nice ass," I say then I notice where we were going...shit! "Alec you know I love you right...I'm wide awake babe just set me down and I'll get ready."

Alec shakes his head and throws me into the bathtub turning on the freezing cold water.

"BOODLY HELL," I scream as the water crashes down on me.

Alec the badgered is standing there laughing so I grab his arm and pull him in with me. Which then turns into a fight of who got out first I end up back down at the bottom of the tub Alec getting in the shower turning on the warm shower taking off his soaking wet clothes. I follow his lead and get in my shower , Today I decide to take it easy and wear black slacks and a button up shirt and dark blue suit jacket. Alec is wearing black slacks and a long sleeve blue under armor shirt. We hear for the great hall and take what has turned into our official seats at the Gryffindor table. Most of everyone was already here and as soon as we sit down Mouthoff runs into the great hall heading for the teachers table, as soon as he enters the room though a bucket of glitter falls on him covering him in the stuff...I bust out laughing with everyone else in the hall not only was Draco covered in glitter he was also in Gryffindor colors most likely why he had been in a hurry to get to the teachers table.

I look up there and see the road and professor Snake I mean Snape are pissed they both look over at me, "I didn't do it I swear I was to busy fucking my boyfriend Ask him yourself if you don't believe me!" I scream.

Alec goes head and hides his face in his hands while the great hall goes silent for a minute before they bust out laughing again.

*** Wealsey twins class***

"So today since its the first day I'll really be teaching you anything we'll start easy, who can tell me what a Familiar is?" I ask the class.

"A magical familiar is a animal that has an intimate and affectionate bond to a human. More than just a "pet," a familiar cannot be "owned"; rather, they are a consciousness in their own right and deserving of great respect. A witch or wizard would never really refer to a familiar as "my owl" or "my cat" as a mere possession. On the contrary, a familiar has its own name, personality, and independent desires and thoughts." A Ravenclaw girl says.

I nod my head and add, "A familiar acts as an intermediary for the wizard. A familiar, as a wizard's partner, will perform tasks such as the carriage of messages, aid in spellwork, companionship, and guard and protect the wizard from any danger. Unlike pets, familiars will go wherever the wizard goes, even if it means going into the arms of death. An owl familiar will fly around the world if the wizard requests it. Familiars will gladly offer themselves as tools for spellwork, such as allowing themselves to be experimented on in Transfiguration or offering hair for potion work. Some animals such as ravens or parrots can be taught to speak. It is possible that in countries where such animals are familiars, wizards ask the animals to relay spoken messages as well."

"So our pets are called familiars?" a Griffendor girl asks.

"Exactly, this is mainly the kind that yah will come in contact with but there are also ones where you can share thoughts and see through your familiars eyes though they are very rare," I tell the class.

The bell sounds in the distance and as the class packs up I assign them a page over familiars in general due tomorrow. Then I motion over to the twins.

"You two did good now for extra credit how would you like to get this other brat named Pansy?" I ask.

"Of course anyone else?" they ask.

"No at the moment but I tell you later if I think of anyone," I wink at them and wave them off to lunch.

I walk over to Alec who is practicing with his throwing knives and sit in the grass watching him for a while. When he is done we head back to the castle and get some food from the kitchens.

"Professor Bane," I hear a snobby voice behind me shit Toad lady.

"Yes?" I ask politely.

"I was wondering when you were planning on teaching your extra classes so that I may sit in and observe," she ask I could tell there was more to it then what she was saying but I smile and pretend to think for a moment.

"This Saturday and every Saturday after lunch," I reply and start walking away signaling the conversation was over.

Alec was sitting in front if the fire when I got back reading Hogwarts a history and drinking some coffee. I go and lay down on the couch with my head in his lap.

"Alec, the toad lady is going to be at our lesson," I whine.

Alec looks down at me and frowns," do you think she'll cause trouble?" he asks.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out," I say sighing and getting up, " I'm going to take a shower want to join me?" I ask smirking. 


	5. Teaching about the Shadow World

**3RD PERSON**

The twins go down to the dungeons and into the common room Pansy was asleep on the couch no one else in site perfect opportunity. They go over and put a spell in her that glues her mouth shut and then cut her hair into a mullet. next they shave off her eyebrows and change her skin yellow. Next they put I love Mouthoff on her forehead. Leaving it to that they went back to their room and went to sleep waiting for Magnus's and everyone else's reactions tomorrow.

**MAGNUS BANE**

"Shadow hunters are a secretive race also known as the Nelphilim. Who are human but are born with angelic blood. We are the appointed warriors of earth by Raziel. We watch over the shadow world in which resides demons and downworlders. We are to protect the mundanes from them and are threre to make sure the mundanes don't find out about that world have fought the demoninic forces for well over a thousand years. Creating our own society and civilization hidden within their world."

Alec stops for a minute then starts again, "despite our ancestors we are completely mortal we age and we die. However because of our angelic blood we have special abilities that we get through runes that no ordinary person could ever posses without dying."

When Alec stops his speech it is quiet for a minute.

Then toad face decides to open her mouth, "excuse me but I would like to know what you mean by downworlders, they sound like they are danger so what exactly are they?" she asks with that smile that makes me sick.

Alec just smiles and replies, "That is more Magnus expertise so I'll leave that to him." Everyone turns to me and I start my speech,

"Downworlder is the term used for supernatural and hybrid beings that inhabit the shadow world. We are part human part demon, either by birth or infected. Although demoninic in origin and nature downworlders posses souls and are counted as members of the human race by the denizens of Heaven..."

"Um hmmm" I'm interrupted by Toad.

"What?" I ask.

"When you say we do you mean you are a downworlder?" She asks.

"Yes, I am is that a problem?"

"Well from what Alec said it sounds like it is, it sounds like downworlders are dangerous meaning you are." She says.

"Ahh well some are some aren't it's just like in the wizarding world you have you bad guys and you good guys." I say then continue with what I was saying before.

"The main types of downworlders are vampires, fairies, ware wolves, and warlocks which is what I am. Warlocks are also known as children of Lilith. We are the children of humans and demons. Our leaders are called high warlocks which reside in all the major cities, I'm the high warlock of New York. We are immortal and practice magic those who don't are ifrits. You will know a warlock by what is called a warlock mark or demon mark. A part of their body that is weird and unique. For example my eyes are cat eyes, there's also wings, goat feet, tails, and different colored skin, just to name some. Warlocks cannot have children rare exceptions are when demons and shadow hunters who have not received any angelic marks. Those warlocks don't have warlock marks and can have children though their children live mortal lives." I pause to let them soak in that information. Then the bell rings signaling the end of the lesson.

"okay homework is one page one what you have learned today." I say as they begin to leave. we were in the great hall so that all the students could be there at one time.

Alec and I head back to our room quickly before umbitch could find us and bombard us with questions.

I close the door behind us and start for Alec pulling him up to the room and pull him on top of me laying down on the bed. I start to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"Magnus really?" Alec asks.

I don't reply I just continue what I'm doing pulling off his shirt and rolling over on top of him sucking on his neck. That's when the door busts open and the twins walk in...

**CHLOE NOTE**

Mahahahah poor Magnus what's the twins reactions going to be?


	6. Plans for Umbitch

**Recap**

I close the door behind us and start for Alec pulling him up to the room and pull him on top of me laying down on the bed. I start to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"Magnus really?" Alec asks.

I don't reply I just continue what I'm doing pulling off his shirt and rolling over on top of him sucking on his neck. That's when the door busts open and the twins walk in.. 

**MAGNUS BANE**

"BLOODY Hell!" They scream and run out of the room.

I laugh and get up off of Alec following them down to where they were standing awkwardly by the door.

"Hey guys did you get a nice view?" I ask winking at them.

Their faces turn the shade of their hair and the stay silent.

"Yah are fine don't worry about it what do you need?" they stand there for a minute in silence.

"Take a seat guys I'll get you a drink," I say.

I walk over to the bar and get some whiskey poring them a drink and bringing the whole bottle over sitting down opposite of them I hand them their glasses downing mine and poring me another. They look at me to make sure it was okay then they take a sip.

"No no no you have to drink it all at one its a shot." I tell them then they drink it all at once.

I refill their glasses and by that time Alec is coming down.

"So what did they need that they barged into our room?" he asked.

I'm going to add he was still shirtless so I don't know what took him so long but that wasn't going to work.

when he comes by me to sit net to me I grab him around the waist and pull him into my lap making the twins somewhat uncomfortable.

"We wanted to know if you could help us with something?" They ask after their third shot of whiskey.

"Depends what are we doing?" I ask.

"Pranking Umbridge." They tell me.

"Of course I would love to I can't stand her and I think she doesn't like me just because I'm gay!" I tell them.

This causes them to bust out laughing I think they may be tipsy... oh well!

Finally we divided what we were going to do and the twins staggered back to the common room drunk and I take Alec upstairs to Finnish what I had started earlier ;)

**3RD PERSON**

The trio walk down the corridor confident no one would see them, after all Magnus had made them invisible. They go to Umbrige's office and start their work. The twins booby trap her desk with all sorts of fireworks, bugs, and other things to piss her off. Magnus redecorates. The room now had rainbow sparkling walls, a grass floor, pig pin in the corner, the walls also had pictures of all of Magnus's friends! (Not that she knew that) After they were done in her study they headed to the kitchens. They informed the house elves that Mrs. Umbridge decided she wanted liver for breakfast. Then they went to the great hall and fixed her chair to where when she sits in it, it will throw her across the room. Finally deciding they were finished they went back to their rooms.

**MAGNUS BANE**

I am proud to say I'm awake before Alec. So I decided it was the perfect time to get payback and run like hell afterwards. I carefully pick him up and take him to the bathroom, where I sit him down on the countertop and began my work. This isn't really payback this is helping him. Alec is in dire need of a makeover.

I start out with some eyeliner to bring out his eyes and then move on to his hair which I put gel and sparkles in to give it a sparkly messy look. Then I change his clothes to a blue shirt with the sleeves cut off, then some black skinny jeans with guess it...SPARKLES! Then I leave his normal comber boots.

I really can't believe he hasn't woken up yet...shit spoke to soon. Alec's eyes open and look around when they land in the mirror. That's when I'm gone racing down the stairs and out the door with Alec not far behind.

After about an hour of running away from Alec around the castle he finally tackled me to the ground outside the great hall.

"Is there a problem?" we hear a voice behind us.

I look over an see Snape.

"Um no there is not," I tell him.

"yet," I mutter.

"Lets hope so," he says walking off.

Alec looks over at me, "you will never give me a makeover again!"

He gets up and heads upstairs to I guess our room, leaving me laying on the floor in front of the great hall. I'm to lazy to get up so I just stay laying there on the ground. That's when I heard the start of the screams...

The twins come down the stairs snickering and see me laying on the floor.

"You okay?" they ask.

"Meh just to lazy to get up you think toads having fun?"

At that moment she runs down the stairs screaming bloody murder being chased by pixies.

"Defiantly," they reply.

**Later that day**

Currently umbitch oops I mean Umbridge ... no no I mean umbitch is pulling kids in to question the to see who pulled the prank on her though she claims they were trying to kill her. I go and find the twins.

"Here Just in case she is use in some sort of truth potion," I say heading them a drink to make sure the potion won't work on them. They drink it as soon as their names are called I wave and head back to my quarters.

"You did it didn't you?" I hear Alec say as soon as I walk in.

" I have no idea what your talking about love," I say with a hurt voice.

"Don't lie you did that to Umbridge," he says.

"Okay yah I did but it was all for fun," I admit.

"and your willing to let the twins take all the blame?"

"No I gave them a drink to make sure she couldn't make them tell the truth unless they rat themselves out."

"Magnus Bane you did not come here to cause trouble you came here to teach."

"so what I had a little fun you can't tell me it's not funny watching and listening to her try to set her room back and screaming about how she doesn't know who those people on her walls are and that they keep looking at her funny or watching her run around the castle being chased by pixies?"

I got the silent treatment for the rest of the day and didn't get any when it was time for bed.


	7. Alec Problem

**MAGNUS BANE**

"To some extent all warlocks practice magic, some are more powerful then others because they have more of an aptitude for it. Most of our most powerful warlocks reside in the spiral ladyrinth where most of our knowledge of magic comes from and where the most important of our research is done. Very few warlocks are known to marry or adopt children due to how long we live. Warlocks tend to keep to ourselves so we do not have established society's, though mot of us know each other and we have our ways of staying in contact." I Finnish the subject of warlocks and give them a minute before continuing.

"I will be having a friend come and speak about the ware wolves society and general info about the ones in the shadow world since of course there is a difference between the ones in the wizarding world and shadow world." I tell them.

"You mean to tell me you will be bringing a ware wolf into this school? I'm sorry but I cannot allow that to happen. That is endangering every student here." Umbitch informs me.

"Well for those who do not wish to be in here when he come that is understandable but let it be known they will still have to do the homework given no exceptions." I say and walk out if the great hall, Alex hasn't been in there with me today and I was ready to see him again. He wasn't feeling well lately and I was beginning to get worried.

"Alec honey are you feeling any better?" I ask moving his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm fine really don't worry about me," he says.

I feel his head and he still has a fever but it feels like its getting worse.

"No your not you getting worse I'm taking you to get checked out," I say picking him up.

He's to tired and weak to even fight me. I hurry to take him to see the nurse. when I get there she sees me and motions for me to lay him on a bed. After a few minutes she stands back and motions for me I follow her.

"Someone's poisoned him," she tells me in a whisper.

"WHAT!" I yell.

She motions for me to quiet down.

"He will be fine but he needs to stay here until the fever is down." she informs me.

I nod my head and walk over to Alec. I kiss his head an sit down next to him. Holding his hand I fall asleep.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I'm sittings beside Alec I have refused to leave his side for the last two days. The teacher for cure OF magical creatures was back so I didn't have to do that an I still had another few days till Luke got here for my next class. I wasn't leaving Alec's side till he was better.

"How is Mr. lightwood?" I can hear umbitch behind me. I turn around and see the smug look on her face. "I hope he gets better soon also I hope no one messes with my office again!" she says happily. THAT BITCH!

"Hey I Alec any better?" the twins ask walking over to us.

"Getting better, I know who do it , Umbridge, and she's going to pay for it." I inform them.

they nod their heads and sit down on the other side if Alec. We jut sit an talk for a while making plans before they have to go to class. Alec wakes up after another hour and I make sure he eats and has plenty of water before he falls back asleep. I couldn't wait for him to he better. Umbridge was going to pay.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Magnus I'm fine I just want to go back to our room and send a message to my sister," Alec tells me for the tenth time.

We were still in the medic bay and were waiting for the nurse to tell us he could leave. Alec was better and was impatient to leave.

"Okay Mr. Lightwood your good to go!" She says.

Alec bolts out if the bed and drag me out if the room.

"When is Luke going to be here?" he asks me.

"Later tonight," I reply. I should really mention I didn't tell his family that he was with me...

"I'm ready to talk to Isabelle I haven't talked to Her in ages! Jace either I bet their worried!" Alec rants. I bet they are to pissed too or well they will be.

We get to our room and Alec grabs a price of paper and starts writing. I sneak up to our room and try to find somewhere to hide when I hear, "MAGNUS!" Shit... I hear him running up the stairs and I turn around as soon as he burst through the door.

"What the hell! why did you lie to me and why didn't you let me tell them we were leaving and where we were going!"

"um um um I don't know I guess I thought they wouldn't let you come?"

"well they are comin here with Luke and you are so sleeping on the couch tonight actually you will be till you find some amazing way to make up for this! AND don't even think about sneaking into bed tonight!" he yells at me.

" But babe!" I whine

"Don't even start Magnus!"

Alec and I head down to dinner in silence and I sit up at the teachers table while he sits at the Gryffindor table and shoots me dirty looks every now and then. After about thirty minutes into dinner Luke and the others walk in.

"Honey I'm here!" Jace yells and runs over to Alec pulling him into a hug. Then Isabelle comes up and hugs him.

"Don't you ever think about leaving without telling us again!" she reprimands him.

" It wasn't my fault Magnus told me he told yah." he tells her and I sink low into my seat trying to hide from her murderous glare.

"Hello everyone would you care to introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes, my name is Luke, this is Clary, Jace, and Isabelle." he introduces everyone. "I'm here to help Magnus with his class and the others are here to try and inflict as much harm as possible to him..." he announces.

"Well let's hope not and its nice to meet you all," Dumbledore says and then they sit with Alec and the feast continues as normal though the new group of people get some odd looks here an there.

The group is shown where they will be staying which is near our quarters which doesn't exactly make me feel that safe knowing Isabelle knew where I was sleeping and could get in to inflect as much harm as possible...

Alec and the others talked to catch up with each other in the living room while I sulked at the bar because Alec was ignoring me. Around midnight Alec decided it was time for bed and told the others good night. They left and I went to follow him upstairs when he stopped me. "what do you think your doing no your still in trouble and on the couch," he says closing the door behind him.

I sigh and sulk back to the bar grab some scotch and then go to the couch sulking and drinking my scotch till I fall asleep.

**CHLOE NOTE**

ahh poor Magnus and what is he gana do to make it up to Alec? Thoughts or suggestions? anyways comment vote whatever you like to do to show your love!


	8. Werewolves and Forgivin

**MAGNUS BANE**

"Werewolves have multiple names in the shadow world such as children of the moon and lycanthropes. Werewolves are people infected with a demonic disease. Which gives us our abilities to change into wolves and our inhuman strength along with our other abilities. Our biggest enemy are the vampires. Though at the moment we are working to fix this. We change into dangerous wolves at the full moon but we also can change at will. The transformation can be quite painful the first few times. Which is known to drive them insane which is also the reason we are known to be so dangerous. Our canines and claws can cut through metal and our strength and speed is compared to demons. When we change our eyes will change either to blue or a bright yellow, gold, or orange. We have quick healing abilities like most downworlders with mundanes wounds. Though we cannot regenerate a severed limb. We are mortal and age and die like mortals though we tend to grow up faster."

Luke pauses to let people who were writing notes to catch up, or if there are any questions for them to be asked.

Umbitch decides to but in, "what would be a werewolves weaknesses? like to say if you came across one out of control." she ask with that sickly sweet smile.

"Well I haven't gotten to that part of the lesson yet so if you'd be patient I'll get there." Luke tells her politely. Then he starts again, "Werewolves are thought to have originated in the thirteenth century and in Central Europe. Then slowly sprees throughout the world. New werewolves are made when they bite a human which then they only catch the disease half of the time. Also they can be changed by a spell or if they have two werewolf parents. Nowadays rouge wolf bites are rare. The main responsibility of a new werewolf is to gain control of their changes so that they may safely live among mundanes. By regulations of the Praetor lupus any werewolf not in control of their changes are considered rouges. They enforce these rules for the safety of mundanes as well as the werewolf society. The only way to permanently harm a werewolf is to use pure silver or sereph blades which contain angelic fire. Every werewolf must belong to a pack the praetor lupus is in charge of making sure new werewolves find packs. Along with other downworlders. Each pack is lead by the alpha and if you feel like you can be a better leader you can challenge the leader to a fight to the death. whoever wins gains control over the pack." he finally finishes as the bell rings.

"As usual your homework is what you learned today," I yell as they walk out.

I walk over to Alec and go to hug him but he moves away from me still ignoring me. I sigh and decide to go to Dumbledore's office to talk to him. I had decided how I was going to make it up to Alex but I needed to make sure it was okay with Dumbledore first.

I walk into Dumbledore's office but he wasn't there so I decided to wait for a little bit. I played with Fawkes and looked around before he finally arrived.

"What can I do for you Magnus?" he asks.

"I was wondering Albus if Alec's sister and friends could stay? It would mean a lot to Alec and me as well if they could." I tell him.

He's quiet for a minute before he answers. "They couldn't become a distraction but as long as they behave I don't see why not," he finally replies.

"Of course," I tell him. I shake his hand then race to Alec and mines room.

When I come in the twins, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Alec are all sitting around the fire talking.

"ALEC LOVE I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS!" I yell walking over to stand behind the couch where he was sitting and hug him.

"What Magnus!" he snaps.

I instantly step away from him and with my head down mutter, "your friends can stay as long as they don't disrupt classes." and then I race up the stairs to our room locking the door behind me._ Why was Alec being so mean? I was trying so hard to make up for what I did! I regretted doing it and had apologized a hundred times, have done all sorts of stuff for him these past few days! I've been good and stayed on the couch! I've been so good how_ _could he still be so mad!_

**3RD PERSON**

"Man did you see is face? Magnus is crushed! You really shouldn't be so hard on him he's tried so hard to make up for what he did." Clary tells Alec.

"I personally don't think he should what Magnus did was terrible," Isabelle says.

"It really wasn't that bad I mean he just wanted Alec to be here with him," Fred puts in.

"Also he got Dumbledore to agree to let yah stay here, maybe you should go apologize you did sound pretty harsh," George adds.

"Maybe I should I mean he has been really nice lately... and he really is sorry," Alec sighs and gets up heading up the stair to his and Magnus's room. when he gets to the door he hears crying from the other side and stops shocked. _Magnus never cries!_ he thinks and instantly feels guilty. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. _

**ALEC LIGHTWOOD**

I walk in and see Magnus curled up in a all on the bed crying his eyes out. I go to the bed and stand beside him.

"If your here to yell at me some more go ahead," he cries into the pillow.

"No Magnus I'm not here to yell at you, I'm so sorry Magnus I didn't mean to be so mean! I was just so upset, and I shouldn't have overreacted so much! could you ever forgive me?" I say sitting done beside him on the bed though not touching him, I didn't know if he would want me to.

But Magnus sits up and pulls me into a hug, "of course I forgive you there is nothing to forgive what I want to know is could you ever forgive me?" he asks.

"Absolutely I do Magnus I love you! and thank you for what you did you didn't have to it means a lot to me that they can stay." I tell him sincerely.

"Alec I would do anything for you," he replies.

Next thing I know his lips crash down onto mine. Then I have Magnus pushed down into the bed. I start trailing kisses down his jaw and to his collar bone. I go back up to his neck and start to leave love bites. When I hit his sweet spot I hear Magnus moan under me.

"Alec," he cries softly.

I smile and grow into his ear, "tonight I'm in charge!" I feel him harden.

He try's to get on top but I'm stronger and keep him pushed down on the bed. I had missed having Magnus with me these last few nights so much and tonight there wouldn't be any sleeping if I had any say in it.

**CHLOE NOTE**

So what do you think! feedback much welcomed. Ad anything you think I should do different in the future? hope your enjoying the story. vote comment share!


	9. Revenge

**MAGNUS BANE**

I open my eyes then go to get up...NOPE! I was way to sore good thing it was the weekend I am NOT getting up! Last night was amazing, and all I want to do today is lay in bed with my love! Alec rolls over in his sleep and snuggles into my side, his air was a mess and he had bags under his eyes, but I never thought he looked better. For the next hour I just lay there watching him sleep till I fell back asleep as well.

"Holy shit! not what I wanted to walk in on!" I look over to the door and Jace was standing there with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, me and Alec had currently started round two from last night, when Jace had walked in.

"SHIT," Alec yelled.

I roll over onto the bed laughing at Jace's face. Jace obviously decided he had seen enough so he ran out closing the door behind him.

"That so wasn't funny Magnus!" Alec says.

"Oh come on you know it was," I reply rolling my eyes and laughing some more.

"We better get dressed and head down there to see what he wanted," Alec says getting up and heading for the closet.

I sigh and go to get dressed as well. Today Im wearing jeans and a shirt that says come as you are with glitter and rainbow paint splatters on it.

When I get out Alec is gone so he must have already went downstairs. I go down Jace is sitting in the corner at the bar drinking, Alec is siting in an armchair by the fire and there was an awkward silence in the air. I could tell the others were confused about what was going on and why it was so awkward. Alec looks up and notices me so he motions for me to come over.

"So why exactly did Jace come up there to get us?" I ask when I'm sitting on the arm of Alec's chair.

"We were thinking Alec told us something about this one teacher here that poisoned him have you got a plan to get back at her?" Isabelle asks me.

"Not yet I was kinda to worried about getting back in Alec's good books..."

" You mean so you can start fucking him again." Jace interrupts me.

"Is that why It's so awkward between you two? Did you walk in on them?" Clary asked Alec and Jace laughing.

"Shut up Clary you wouldn't want to walk in on Isabelle and Simon would you?" Jace said.

Isabelle and Clary are rolling on the ground laughing while Jace and Alec's faces are as red as the weasley's hair.

"Anyways no I haven't thought of anything but I will." I tell them.

We all walk in to the great hall for breakfast and sit at the Griffendor table. I introduce the others to the twins and the golden trio. Then after that we all go to the lake and go swimming.

**LATER**

"Hey guys what about this we can give her a potion to turn her into a mouse and let Filche's cat chase her around the castle also put a couple boggarts in her study. We can also turn all her clothes black to where she cant change them back." Clary Throws out there. We were currently throwing out randoms ideas of things we can do to Umbitch. We were all sprawled out in the grass with me and Alec snuggled up and clary and Jace snuggled up Isabelle actually was in the tree above us glaring down on everyone of us.

"That doesn't sound to bad of an idea." I admit looking over at her.

"It actually is pretty good although she probably deserves much more than that." I continue.

We all agree that it was the best idea so far and that we would get the twins to help then we went back up to the castle for lunch our plan was to do this during dinner. When we get to the great hall we fill the twins in and they happily agree. They would cuase a distraction on the other side of the castle then we would carry out the plan on our side. With that settled we got up and left to get ready.

**MAGNUS BANE**

I was waiting for the signal that the wins had started their distraction so I could sneak everyone into Umbitch's study and bedroom so we could get to work on our revenge for what she did to Alec. Finally I see the signal Umbith frantically running past my hiding spot to the other side of the castle. I pull out my walkie talkie and say,

"Sparkle King to Sparkle Bitches green light ready to proceed with caution," then I stuff it into my pocket and slowly make my way to Umbitch's office since it was closer then I would make my way to her quarters.

When I get there the others are waiting it's Isabelle , Clary, and Jace at this room I'll be meeting Alec at Umbitch's at the other. I nod my head they glare at me most likely for the name I gave them and I let them in making my way for the next corridor and her quarters. I get there and smile at Alec letting ourselves in. I get to work on her clothes and Alec stands guard. When I'm done we leave and quietly head to our quarters to meet up with everyone else.

**3RD PERSON TWINS**

The wealsey twins hurried away from the scene of the crime they had sent off at least twelve dung bombs and twelve sets of fire works their own special kind. Also they made several traps to keep Umbitch preoccupied for a while and a personal swamp again their own specialty. When they reached Magnus's room they said the password and went inside they were the first ones back and would probably have to wait a bit before anyone else got there.

**THE OTHERS AT THE OFFICE**

The trio were hard at work and trying to go as fast as they could. They filled Umbitch's draws up with snakes, spiders, Boggarts, and all sorts of creepy crawlies. they splattered paint everywhere and efficiently tore up the room. When they were done they made their way back to Magnus's room to meet the others.


	10. Farewell

**Magnus Bane**

We all decided to hang in our qaurters and come up with an alliby. The twins were here because they wanted extra info on the shadow world which technically wasnt a lie they did and that's what we sat around talking about and the others were here becuase we also were talking about our adventures swapping stories.

It was about an hour latter when I got the message asking me and Alec along with my other guests to make our way to the great hall. So we bid our good byes to the twins and they went to Griffendor tower while we made our ways to the great hall.

It was quit crowded when we got there for dinner to be over so there must be an announcement about to be made...the twins step in a few minutes later and sit with their table. We stay standing in the back till Umbitch notices us.

"So since it looks like everyone is here we can begin, it seems that someone decided to vandalize my study and quarters while I was destructed on the other side of the castle. Any ideas of whom the culprits are? Anyone?" She asked in that annoying voice of hers.

"Well that's okay because I believe I know. Mister Bane please tell me why you decide that you can come here and try to make a fool out of me, Why you think you can come here and disgrace you position as a teacher and cause trouble? Why you think you can bribe your students to prank other ones just because you don't like them?" she asks with her big ass speech.

"Because I'm awesome?" I say not even gana denie it she wouldn't believe me anyways. "But what I want to know from you is why you think you can poison someone that I love and get away with it?" I ask.

Her face turns bright red. "HOW DARE YOU" she screams. "YOUR FIRED I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS CASTLE THIS INSTANT," she continues.

"Fine," I simply answer and I walk out the others following me.

I make our stuff automatically pack and turn to Alec.

"We really going to leave?" he asks.

I nod me head and turn back to our stuff I grab our bags now packed and lead him out the others have their stuff and are ready to go. I walk outside and see everyone out there I wave and step over to a wall and start drawing runes. They all watch in silence the in awe as they see the portal form. I nod to the others and motion for them to go through then I take one last look at the students gathered around me.

"It was nice to meet you even you mouthoff wait no that was a lie it really wasn't nice to meet you, and Fred and George you two know where to find me if yah get tired of it here," with that I step through the portal and arrive back in my wonderful apartment.

**NEXT DAY**

Dear Albus,

My sincere apologies for any trouble I may have caused you, but you know how I am with people like Umbridge. I was planning on leaving anyways. I just couldn't stand the thought of her getting away with what she did to my Alec. If she is gone as of next year I will be wiling to return if you wish for me to continue the classes I started. If you ever have need of my help you know that all you have to do is ask and I will do my best to be there!

Yours Truly,

Magnus Bane

I sigh and seal the letter. I give it to the owl that Dumbledore's letter had come in sending it off. I reread his letter again.

Dear Magnus,

I hope that you could rethink your thoughts on leaving and return. I have handled Ms. Umbridge for you and as "inquisitor" she has decided you may return. I greatly apologize for what she did to Alec and I hope to hear your answer soon.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

I would not be returning this year. I hope that he can understand my decision on the matter.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

I wake up to hear a noise coming from the fireplace in the living room...what the hell? I get up to see a flash of a blade...Alec. He opens the door and we both head out into the living room.

"OUCH FRED GET OFF MY FACE!" I hear George scream at his brother.

I sigh in relief then head over closer to the twins. They are covered in soot and are getting it all over my carpet...Damn.

"Guys did you really have to come in the middle of the night?" Alec asks.

" Why were yah busy?" Fred asks from his tone of voice I could tell what he meant by busy.

" No we were sleeping," I tell him.

"Sure "sleeping" absolutely," George says making air qoutes.

"Shut up," Alec replies to him walking back to our room. I notice their stuff.

"You two staying a while?" I ask.

"If that's okay," Fred replies.

I nod my head and motion for them to follow me, "There are two empty rooms you can either share a room or each have your own that is unless I end up with unexpected guest then I'll need you to share a room." I leave them where the rooms are and go back to Alec and I's room falling back asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Who the hell are you?" I hear someone ask from downstairs...?

I get up and see Alec still asleep. I go out to see who it is. I walk into the living room to see James and Tesa.

"Oh hello," I say turning their attention to me and away from the twins.

"Who are they?" Tess asks.

"Well they are some of my students from Hogwarts that I recently quit...anyway yah they quit school and decided to come here... there Fred and George." I ramble. "Who wants coffee I do though I'm going to put some rum in it too anyone else?" I ask.

By the middle of the day we are all drunk and being complete idiots...

"To Narnia!" I scream running into a closet. When I don't come out the others decide to see what the hell I'm doing so they open the closet and see that I actually was in a forest like in Narnia...

"What the fuck?" Tessa asks.

"I got bored...so I turned my closet into Narnia...I had actually forgot I did this..." I say.

It was snowing so I fall into the snow and start making a snow angel. We spend the day in my personal Narnia and play in the snow messing around playing hide in go seek...which didn't go well...we lost James for a while...When it got to night time we put up tents and decided to camp out.

**CHLOE NOTE**

Okay so there will be a sequel called Magnus Bane Returns! I should have it posted by tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
